The reason
by dayana82
Summary: Derek reveals why he thought there was something wrong with Penelope's Mr. Right MorganGarcia spoilers for Lucky please read and review


**Title: **The reason

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Derek reveals why he thought there was something wrong with Mr. Right.

**warnings:** spoiler for Lucky

"Please, baby girl, talk to me!" he sighed when they finally entered her inner sanctum. At first he didn't realize the music playing in the background.

_You give your hand to me And then you say hello__  
__And I can hardly speak My heart is beating so__  
__And anyone can tell You think you know me well__  
__But you don't know me_

"There's a hell of a lot of work waiting for me." Penelope replied sitting down in front of her babies. "So I ask you to keep it short."

Derek ran a hand over his face. It was her first day back at the bureau and she'd tried to avoid him as good as possible. "I… I guess we need to talk." was all he could reply. Not exactly the most eloquent thing he'd ever said.

"Well, then go ahead!" she shrugged. "Talk!"

Now, that was just perfect! He wasn't even sure what to say. "Um… I… I just wanted to tell you that… well, I didn't think that there was something wrong with this guy because he asked you out. It was just that I…"

"Save it!" she interrupted him. "There's no need to apologize, you were right, remember?"

"I wish I'd been wrong." he sighed.

_No you don't know the one Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips Longs to hold you tight  
Oh I am just a friend That's all I've ever been  
Cause you don't know me_

"Well, I should have known better. I knew that there must be something wrong with him. No handsome guy would ever ask someone like me out."

"That's not true." he objected.

Penelope snorted: "Wasn't that why you thought there was something wrong with him?"

"No" he assured. "no, that wasn't the reason. I… I don't know. It was just… my gut, I guess. I mean, I… I was worried, that's all."

"Worried?" she shouted. "Well, if you've really been that worried where were you when he shot me?!"

"That's not fair." Derek shouted back at her. "You can't blame me for your carelessness."

"I can't blame you? You know, I went on that date because I wanted to prove you wrong." her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Please, don't tell me you just did this because of our stupid fight." he sighed. As if he didn't blame himself enough already.

She remained silent for a minute which gave him the chance to hear the lyrics of the song her iPod was playing and the realization hit him like a bolt from the blue.

_I never knew the art of making love  
No my heart aches with love for you  
Afraid and shy I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me too_

"I had already thrown his number away." she replied. "I'd blown him off! And then you told me that you thought there must be something wrong if a handsome guy asked me out… I knew you were right but…"

"I never said something like that." he interrupted her.

"No, but that was what you thought, wasn't it!" she shouted at him.

"No, I…"

"You don't know what this is like." her voice was suddenly low and filled with sadness.

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

She snorted again: "Your whole life long you've been the star-quarterback guy. The man every woman in the world has a crush on. You've always been well-liked at school. You don't know what it feels like to be the fat ugly geek everyone ignores until they found a new way to humble her."

"Baby girl, you are neither…"

"Stop calling me that!" she hissed.

_You give your hand to me and then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy  
Oh you will never know The one who loves you so  
Well you don't know me_

That was right. He didn't know her half as good as he'd thought he did. But he would not say goodbye and let her go. Not that easily!

"Listen to me!" the words came out louder than he intended to say them and Penelope turned around to look at him in shock and anger. "You wanna know why I thought that there was something wrong with this guy? I was bothered."

"You already told me that you were." she growled and turned back to her computers her fingers flying across the keyboard to show him how busy she was.

"You don't understand me." he sighed. "I was… jealous."

Her fingers froze in the middle of their movement. Then she slowly turned around with her chair and asked: "You were what?"

Derek looked straight into her eyes and repeated: "Jealous."

Penelope stared at him for what seemed like an eternity to both of them. Then she turned her back at him again and snarled: "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Sighing he stepped closer, forced her chair around so that she faced him and pressed a gently yet demanding kiss on her lips. "Yes." he whispered.

"Derek…" she gasped. She couldn't quite believe this was actually happening and not just one of her dreams.

"I love you, Penelope Garcia." he declared. "And I never wanted you to get hurt. You are my sunshine in this dark job we do every day and I would be lost without you. That was why I didn't want you to go on that date. I was scared that I might loose you – although I didn't expect it to be that way. I can very well imagine that a handsome guy had a crush on you. Because I do."

She swallowed hard and studied his eyes. He couldn't mean what he just said. He was a superficial macho interested in dragging beauty queens off and their flirting was just a joke to him. At least that was what Penelope had always told herself. Could she really have been that wrong?

"You are the reason I get up and go to work every day." he continued when she didn't answer. "You are the reason I can handle the things we see. No one makes me smile and laugh like you do. You think our phone bantering doesn't mean anything to me? That's wrong. It means everything to me. YOU mean everything to me!"

"I… um…" she stumbled.

Derek leant down so that his face was not even an inch away from hers. "So the question is do you want the handsome guy?"

She reached out to run her hand over his cheek. Smiling she nodded and leant up to meet him in a long passionate kiss.

_You give your hand to me And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy  
Oh you will never know The one who loves you so  
Cause you don't know me  
Oh no you don't know me  
Oh...you don't know me_

_Well, maybe there's a chance to change that. _Derek thought and smiled as he pulled her up to her feet to kiss her even more deeply.


End file.
